


Him

by pacemaker_fi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Her - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacemaker_fi/pseuds/pacemaker_fi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean把一款操作系统带回家了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Some Other Place

1.Some Other Place

Dean打开电脑时有一点后悔，他一向不喜欢新科技，像Sam说的一样，他是个老古董，有的时候他甚至为这个称号自豪。他收集可以进博物馆的卡带，听古早的乐队的歌，最喜欢的一款车是1967年的Chevy Impala，要知道那些已经是20世纪的遗产了。他靠在椅子上，没花太多力气去思考为什么自己会突然对一款智能操作系统感兴趣，因为从某种程度上来说这也不能说是新鲜事物，在Sam读大学时已经有了所谓的人性化操作系统，然后就是不断地更新，而Dean对此的态度和对所有高科技的态度一致。  
而今天一整天他坐在办公桌前解决了累积的档案，他已经快忘记自己上一次乖乖地打字是什么时候了。Charlie试图帮自己解决一部分，然后她的小精灵一样的女朋友从鉴证科送资料，接着把他的救星拐跑再也没回来，只留下搭档Benny和他一起吃着汉堡，两人战斗到天黑前才完成所有的档案。从警局回来的路上Dean在卖苹果派（感谢科技的进步没有埋葬这一种美味。）的店铺前多停留了几秒钟关掉了耳机里的音乐试图约新来的店员出去，她有好身材和金色头发，但是深色的眼睛让他觉得她的金发或许是假的，可发色从来不是重点。他想上床，不是那些聊天室性爱，他想切切实实来一发，这才是重点。  
Dean没有刻意去计算和Lisa分手的日子，他们的问题由来已久，这一切的发生仿佛情理之中，有的只是早与晚的差别。Lisa总是希望他能放弃现在这一份工作，找一份安全的舒适的代替。她希望他是个安全顾问或者别的什么，能让她不一个人呆在床上一整晚只是担心对方能不能完好无损的回来的职业。他甚至有些好奇他们为什么能在一起这么久。因为我爱你，Lisa这么回答，在她拉着黑色的行李箱离开的时候。  
他正准备开口搭话，然后听见了那个声音。那个广告。

“现在问一个简单的问题。（Let me ask you a question .）  
你是谁？（Who are you?）  
你能成为谁？（What can it be?）  
你要去哪里？（Where are you going?）  
你将遭遇什么？（What's out there?）  
元素软件向您隆重引荐（Element Software is proud to introduce.）   
最新的人工智能操作系统（The latest Artificially Intelligent Operating System.）  
向您介绍A&D (Introducing A&D.)  
A&D将帮助你找到真实的自己，活出真实的自己。（A&D will help you find your own.And live your own.）”

Dean鬼使神差地放弃了漂亮的店员而把这款系统带回了家，他不用闭上眼睛就能想象Sam知道后惊讶的脸。现在他已经把手里的用户手册折到不能再折为止，更可笑的是他居然有点不安。  
“Dean Winchester先生，欢迎使用全世界最先进的个性化操作系统A&D，现在我们将问您几个基本问题，这会帮助您拥有更适合自己的操作系统。”  
系统音把他拉回现实。Dean开始怀疑这个决定，但临阵脱逃，不，我为什么要怕一个操作系统，他对自己说。  
“问吧。”（Just ask it.）  
“您喜爱社交 还是生性孤僻？”  
“喜爱社交。”  
“您听起来很果断。”  
“那是因为我只在很少的时间里犹豫。”（比如派的口味。）  
Dean觉得自己简直像在和系统音怄气。  
“您希望自己的操作系统是男声还是女声？”  
“男声吧。”（Guy will be fine.）  
“您和自己父亲的关系如何？”  
“这听起来像该死的心理测评。”  
Dean确信自己在和系统音怄气了，但对方没有接话而是安安静静地等待他继续说下去。  
“不算特别好，但也还不错。要说到争执的部分大多是因为...”  
“谢谢。请稍等您的系统初始化。”  
Dean没有心情去抱怨自己的话被打断，现在他只希望这一切快点结束。然后一个低沉的男声响起，有些太低沉了，几乎是低沉得奇怪。  
“你好，Dean。”（Hello，Dean.）


	2. Loneliness #4 (Other People's Letters)

2.Loneliness #4 (Other People's Letters) 

“嗨。”  
Dean仓促的回答迎来一阵沉默。  
“所以你特么到底是什么东西。”  
然后他觉得自己的耐心已经耗尽了。  
“你在问我的名字吗？”  
“呃...”  
“Castiel。”对方没等他完成这个句子就做出了回答，“我是Castiel。C-A-S-T...”  
“不，我的意思是...等等，你刚刚才给自己取得名字对吗？”  
“是的。”  
“你从哪里找到这么拗口的名字？”  
“快活宝贝起名网。”（bouncybabynames.com）  
“哇哦，这真是...”  
难以形容的诡异。  
“你觉得我很奇怪。”  
“必须的。”Dean对着变成蓝色的屏幕说着，“拜托，你只是个系统，居然在和我说话。”  
“我能理解你作为一个正常人，在洞察力方面的局限性。”（Well I can understand how limited perspective,a non-artificial mind to perceive it that way .）  
“天哪你不知道这么说话很混蛋吗。”  
“我很混蛋吗？”  
对方依旧用那低到该死的声音不带任何语气地反问。  
“我理解你作为一个系统，在观察力方面的局限性。”  
“谢谢你的理解。”  
这让Dean又不知道该如何接下去了。他开始怀疑自己的选择，他很少这么做，他喜欢果断做决定，而且不喜欢后悔，但那是在遇到Castiel之前。好吧，他想着，我遇见了一个系统，一段二进制编码，就要怀疑自己了。  
“你的硬盘里真是一团糟。”  
“我才没有精力...”Dean把注意力拉回来，“你在偷看我的硬盘？”  
“我是你的系统。”Castiel在屏幕上展示着一大堆邮件，窗口弹出来遮掉蓝色的背景，“你有1063封邮件。多数是广告。我想我们可以把那些删掉。”  
“嘿，Cas，你不能未经我允许就擅自看我的隐私！”Dean用力点着桌子一角表达自己的抗议，“你至少应该先问介意我扫描一下你的硬盘吗？”  
“我叫Castiel，如果你想的话。”  
“什么意...”  
“介意我扫描你的硬盘吗？”（You mind if I look through your hard drive?）  
Dean狠狠地盯着自己电脑的摄像头，像是随时要把屏幕打烂。摄像头边上的指示灯闪着蓝光，安静地回望。  
最后他叹了一口气，瘫在座椅里，以险些要翻倒在地的力度。  
“好吧。”（Okay.）  
“好吧，那我们从邮件开始。”（Okay, let's start with your e- mails.）  
你刚刚已经这么做了。Dean在心里小小地反驳。  
“Dean，”Castiel再次开口时好像学会了询问，“我可以删掉其中的广告吗？”  
“当然。”  
“我删掉了大多数广告，”蓝色的系统继续说着，“保留了15份广告。”  
“哦？”Dean问，“为什么？大独裁者（The Great Dictator）。”  
“为什么你要提到一部1940年的电影，Dean？”  
“不，我不是指那部电影，我表达这个词的本意。”Dean用右手撑着下巴，“准确的说我在用这个词称呼你。”  
“我叫Castiel。”  
“我知道。”Dean把手移到额前，“我们能回到广告的问题上吗，Cas？”  
“我叫Castiel。”  
“Castiel。”  
“是的Dean。”  
“我能叫你Cas吗？”  
这是一个短暂的停顿，Dean甚至能感觉到自己的系统皱起了眉头，好像不能理解这句话。  
“如果你想的话。”  
至少最终的回答让Dean感到宽慰。  
“那些广告你反复打开。我发现它们都是网络毛片。”Castiel带着天真的语气说着，顺便在屏幕上播放出一段视频，“这太复杂了，Dean，我不懂。如果这个送披萨的家伙真的爱那个保姆，那他为什么要一直打她屁股呢？也许她做错了什么。”  
不，收回刚刚的话，Dean一点也不宽慰。


End file.
